Pokemon: The Journey Of A Lifetime
by SSSBlueDragon
Summary: When two childhood friends go on a life-changing adventure, basically anything can happen. Beating every gym and Pokémon league out there plus a chance to see one of the most amazing legendries of all time? There's nothing in this universe that's going to stop this duo from reaching their goals, not even Team Rocket.
1. Childhood Myths

Hello, peoplez of the Internet! SSSBlueDragon here to do another story BUT this time, I have a co-writer named Babo616! His Pokémon stories are the best and he is a GREAT writer. Anyways, this is going to be a great story and I hope you'll think the same way! All respective contents of this story go to GAMEFREAK and NINTENDO.

Haiz everybody! This is babo616 writing a story but, this story has a twist. IT'S A COLLABORATION! *no dur* I am writing this colab with the amazing SSSBlueDragon! The story is going to be amazing and stuffz so I hope you guyz stick around!

The Pokémon world is truly a sight to marvel at with all its different kinds of Pokémon and people alike. Both would help care for and nurture each other until the end of time and even more. Pokémon brings us on exciting adventures and helps us learn that a little determination and perseverance never stopped anyone from reaching their goals and the very Pokémon we know eventually become our life-long partners, guiding us through the hard and tough times, the easy and harmless times; Pokémon is our world.

In a small quiet town located deep inside Kanto, the Sun was starting to rise above the beautiful skies of Pallet Town. Everything seemed peaceful with the small Pidgeys fluttering around as they chirped their happy morning songs and greeted each other with a coo. They perched everywhere; in trees, on windowsills, and even the small porch steps of every home. Suddenly, the door to a grey house slammed open, causing a few Pidgeys to scatter.

"DANIEL! DANIEL!" A little girl screamed as she ran from the door. The small seven year-old wore a green sweatshirt and black pants as she sprinted across her yard to another yellow house, carrying something brown and square in her hands.

"DANIEL! DANIEL!" She screamed once more as she knocked rapidly on the door, more in excitement than urgency.

"I'm coming!" Screamed another seven year-old. He quickly put on a black T-shirt and navy blue jeans as he rushed out the door, happy to see his best friend waiting.

"What's wrong, Victoria?" Daniel asked. Before he could get a reply, he was quickly grabbed by the hand of the other and was rushed to a small tree house in the back of Victoria's house.

The small house was made out of wood but very sturdy from the Pokémon that helped build it; the Machoke and Machop of Daniel's dad.

As soon as the two kids climbed their way to the tree house, Victoria sat excitedly on the floor across from Daniel.

"What do you have in your hands?" Asked Daniel once more as he stared at the small brown bunch in the girl's arm.

"It's really cool!" Victoria practically beamed with excitement. "I was in the spare room of my house yesterday when I found this!" Proudly in her hands was a brown book, the words engraved in gold saying 'Pokémon Myths.'

Daniel looked in excitement for a few seconds before he sat confused again. "What's a myth?"

"My mommy said it's a very old story that could be or could not be true. See, I'll show you." Victoria impatiently flipped through the book as pages filled with colorful pictures of red, blue, yellow, white, pink and even more sped by. She finally stopped at a page that showed a picture of one blue creature and one pink creature.

"Here is Dialga." Victoria pointed to the blue creature. "It says that it's the one who created time." Daniel looked at the picture with interest.

"And here's Palkia." She pointed to another picture of a pink creature. "This one created space."

Victoria went on and on as she flipped through pages with more creatures. Heatran, Cresselia, Deoxys, Mewtwo; the book was filled to the brim with information. She finally stopped at another page as her eyes widened with excitement

"This…" She said. "This…is Arceus." The two children stared at it with amazed expressions. "It says here that Arceus is the creator of this entire world, the whole reason why we're here. It was born from an egg in a void of nothingness. After it hatched, it created all the other Pokémon in the world like Mew and Zekrom and Reshiram and everyone else." She started to look towards the sky and stare off into space. "I wish one day…just one day…I could meet Arceus." After a few seconds, Victoria snapped back into reality as she turned towards Daniel. "Hey, random question: What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Daniel thought for a couple of seconds before he answered. Jumping to his feet, the boy made a triumphant pose with a smirk. "I want to be a great Pokemon trainer just like Uncle Red!"

Uncle Red, rather known as Trainer Red, was the best Pokemon trainer in all of Kanto, and not to mention Daniel's Uncle. Red was legendary among most Pokemon trainers because he beat all the gym leaders in Kanto and even had the luck to beat the champion! Unfortunatly for him, Red became too strong for anyone to be near him, so he eventually ventured off deep into Mount Silver where nobody would be able to find him.

"I wonder if dad still remembers..." Daniel mumbled to himself before he snapped back into reality. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Victoria?"

"Hmmm..." Victoria wondered. "Well...as much as I like being a Pokemon trainer and all, I think the best choice for me would be a Pokemon breeder!" She smiled. "I love to see all the little cute Pokemon grow up to become strong Pokemon, standing side by side with their trainer." After a few minutes, Victoria asked another question, this time with a more curious tone.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to be a Pokemon trainer, right?"

"Yup."

"So..." Victoria stopped to look at the ground but quickly picked her head up to continue. "Is it okay if I travel with you? I want to see all the cute and pretty Pokemon and raise them and care for them and be best friends with them and...and...even have a chance to see Arceus..." Victoria said the last line with much fantasy in her voice. "So what do you say?" The girl stuck out her hand. "Partners?

Daniel looked at the hand for a good five seconds until he grabbed it and shook with a smile. "Partners."

Victoria's face revealed another big smirk as she jumped to her feet in excitement. "This is going to be so cool when we get older! We'll go on lots of adventures and meet new Pokemon and people and so much more!" The two kids shared a laugh.

"At least I can travel the world with my best friend." Daniel remarked as he grabbed Victoria's hand and slid down their tree house to the ground.

"Wanna grab some toast?" Asked Victoria.

"Yay! I like toast!" Daniel replied with a smile on his face. The two shared another laugh as they went to Victoria's house for another good morning's breakfast.


	2. Get Ready To Start!

Seven years into the future...

The sun shone brightly as Daniel woke up to a beautiful Wednesday morning in Pallet Town. As the 14 year-old sat up from his bed, he excitedly glanced across the room to see his calendar hanging on the wall. Wednesday the 14th was circled with the words 'Start Journey!' in red pen. The young boy whispered to himself, excitement still clearly in his voice.

"After seven long years of waiting, I finally get to set out on my very own Pokémon journey! And I promise to myself that i'll be just as great a trainer as Uncle Red was!" With great speed, Daniel quickly hopped into the shower and dressed in fresh, clean clothes. The boy wore a grey and white t-shirt with blue jeans, black sneakers, and covered himself with a grey hoodie.

"Mom, before I leave for my journey, I have to get Victoria! I'll be back to get my backpack!" He shouted downstairs to his mom as he quickly sprinted out the door.

"Alright sweetie! Have fun!" Daniel's mom shouted from the kitchen over the sizzling of her frying pan.

"Gee, I wonder how dad felt when he left for his journey as a 14 year-old. I'll have to ask him when he gets back from his business trip from Sinnoh!" Daniel wondered as he ran to the grey house ahead, all kinds of bird Pokémon alongside him flying in the sky.

The young boy smiled as he approached the front steps of his best friend's house. He took one more deep breath before he started."VICTORIA! VICTORIA! HURRY UP! TODAY IS THE DAY! TODAY IS THE DAY!" He knocked rapidly on the wooden door, adrenaline in his voice.

"Coming!" Shouted Victoria from the top of her house's window. She jumped out of bed, throwing on a pair of black sweatpants, a red t-shirt and with a oversized blue sweatshirt on top. She glanced over to her bookshelf to find the old, brown book she had since she was a child. The young girl walked over and felt the book in her hands as the golden letters shone 'Pokemon Myths.' She whispered to herself.

"Your right Daniel, today _is _the day. And maybe...just maybe...i'll find you, Arceus."

Snapping out of her daydream, Victoria quickly took the old book in her hands and stuffed it in her green backpack along with the other necessities she packed the night before. Running down the stairs, she smiled in glee.

When she flung the door open, the girl saw a flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos fly behind Daniel, the scene all being topped off by the light of the morning sun.

"Good morning!" she announced. "And it's going to be even better for this is the day we get our POKEMON!" She screamed happily as Daniel cheered.

"All those years of waiting finally paid off!" Daniel smiled once more as he grabbed Victoria's hand and ran off to a white lab in the distance, the same exact lab that held the great Pokémon professor inside.

As the pair walked into the clean-scented lab, they were greeted by a boy about their age. He wore a light blue striped shirt, red pants, and a lab coat, a Kadabra by his side.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Victoria squealed in horror as the large Pokémon tilted its head to the side in confusion.

"That's...my Kadabra..." The boy replied, a little disappointed."...my Pokémon..."

Victoria stood silent as she looked at the new Pokémon in confusion, as well.

"_Anyways_, you two must be Daniel and Victoria." The boy smiled, "My name is Mark and I have the pleasure of being Professor Oak's intern. I want to become a top notch Pokémon professor just like him!" Daniel looked at him with pleasure and happiness.

"Pleased to meet you, Mark. Do you know where the professor-"

The sound of lab doors flying open cut off Daniel's voice as an older man had walked in the room wearing a purple shirt, tan pants, and a lab coat.

"I'm Professor Oak," The old man greeted. " And I'm glad to meet my two newest clients."

"Hello, professor, I heard that you study Pokémon and give some to new trainers. Mind if we could have some?" Victoria questioned with a large smile across her cheerful face.

"Why, of course, right this way." The professor said, leading the two to a room with a PC and a coffee table holding three pokeballs. "I will introduce the two of you to your choices." He tossed the pokeballs into the air and out came three Pokémon.

The first Pokémon was light blue and had a plant-like bulb on it's back. It had many dark green spots on its small body and had large red eyes, smiling.

"This is Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon." The professor stated as if he rehersed.

The second one was an orange salamander with a small flame on the back of its tail glowing brightly in the room.

"Here's Charmander, the lizard Pokémon."

The last one was a light blue turtle with a red shell on its back. It had a tail in the shape of a small wave as he stood proud and tall to the two new trainers.

"And this is Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon." Professor finished."So who is going to pick first?"

"Well ladies first, Victoria." Daniel said with a smile on his face.

Victoria smiled back as she stepped forward to the three small creatures in front of her. She marveled with wide eyes. "Wow," She gazed. "They all look amazing that I've no idea which one to pick!"

"Maybe you should pick the Pokémon that really speaks to you." Mark said with a happy cry from his Kadabra echoing him. "Remember, one of these lucky creatures will be one of your best friends for life."

"I guess your right…" A few seconds passed before Victoria smiled and pointed to the small dinosaur creature. "Hey, I think you're the one." The small, male Bulbasaur smiled and ran towards its new-founded trainer. He climbed on her back and made a happy 'Bulbasaur' sound.

"Good choice." The professor smiled as he tossed the Pokémon's pokeball to Victoria, watching how she carefully examined the circular object in her hands.

"Thank you." She replied. She soon walked over to her other partner, Daniel. "Your turn."

"Alright. Lemme see." Daniel pondered for a minute what Pokémon he should pick. Charmander looked fierce but warm on the inside. Squirtle looked cute and seemed like a powerful brute force. "I got it." He walked over to the small turtle and crouched down to match it's height. "Squirtle, will you be my partner?" Daniel smiled at the Squirtle and saw into its dark eyes. Squirtle looked back in curiosity as it cocked its head to the right. She then smiled and jumped into Daniel's arms and started to nuzzle his chest. "I knew you would say yes." Daniel smiled and held onto his new-founded buddy, a female Squirtle.

"I see you two found your partners." Professor Oak smiled. "And they are are perfect match."

"I believe so." Smiled Victoria as her Bulbasaur cheered in agreement.

"This is it." Daniel agreed as his Squirtle smiled along.

"Before you two leave…" The professor said as Mark started to come at the two new trainers with a tray, directing his attention to Victoria. The tray held out a total of five pokeballs and a strange looking device, Professor Oak coming to Daniel with the same contents.

"These are pokeballs," Mark stated "The same ones the professor just handed you. They allow you to catch Pokémon."

"Awesome." Victoria said, grabbing the items.

"And here are your pokedexes." Exclaimed the happy scientist. "They'll help you identify every Pokémon on your journey, including the one you have right now. Why don't you try?"

Daniel picked up the pokedex in his hands and pointed it at his Squirtle. Almost instantly, the device went off and said a pokedex entry in a robotic voice. "Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."

"Cool!" Daniel exclaimed as his Squirtle did a silly dance. Victoria picked up the pokedex, too, as it read bulbasaur's entry

" Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon." Causing the small Bulbasaur to run around in a playful circle, making Victoria giggle in the process.

Daniel took his pokedex and pointed it at Mark's Kadabra, as well. "Kadabra, the psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Abra. When it uses its psychic power, it emits strong alpha waves that can ruin precision devices."

Looking at the amazing information this one device could give, Daniel smiled in astonishment."Wow, professor, this truely is an amazing invention of yours, being able to anaylaze Pokemon and all."

Profesor Oak smiled a bit. " Why, thank you, Daniel. They don't call me 'The Great Pokémon Professor" for nothing, you know. In fact, I recieved a prize for the best professor in Kanto and..." The Professor continued to babble aimlessly as Mark shrugged.

Turning to his side, Daniel smiled to his partner. "I think I'm ready to head out now, how about you, Victoria?"

"Whenever you are, Daniel." Victoria cheerfully smiled back."Thank you for everything professor."

"Oh yes, no problem. Now stay safe you two...Now, I won the Noble Peace Prize in 2002 so if I count back a couple years... " Professor Oak continued again as Mark waved goodbye to the new trainers. The two left the lab as Daniel quickly ran to his house to grab his red backpack filled with basic needs from his room.

As the two were ready to leave Pallet Town after saying goodbye to the townsfolk that day at noon, there were two people who stopped them at the exit. They were Daniel's mom and Victoria's dad.

"Victoria," Daniel's mom started to ask the young girl. "Take care of my son for me, please. I know he's fourteen but you still need to look after him like he's your little brother. After all, he is my wittle Danny." She gave the 'parenty-smile.'

"Mom..." Daniel groaned. However, Victoria happened to smuggle in a laugh.

"Yes, Daniel's mom, I will." She replied.

"Daniel," Victoria's dad started "Keep my daughter safe from danger and you know how she is with danger." He started to list. "She broke the lamp last week, she hit a pidgey with a stone last month by "accident" that she claimed, she somehow jumped off the roof last year and smashed into someone's window..."

"Dad!" victoria's cheeks reddend as she stared at her dad in frustration. This time, Daniel was the one laughing.

"Of course, sir." He said with a smile and a soldier-salute.

The two parents had hugged their children tightly before they left for their greatest journey yet.

"I'll miss you, honey." The mother said to Daniel.

"Don't worry, mom, i'll be back." The boy smiled again.

"Try not to break anything while you're gone." The father joked to Victoria.

"Seriously?" The girl complained in a playful manner.

Releasing each other from the tight hug, the parents watched their children leave for the exit of their much beloved hometown. Things are looking bright for the pair of travelers. 

After passing the northern exit of Pallet town, the morning sun seemed to be glowing brighter and brighter with each second. "Well, I guess this is the start of the rest of our lives." Victoria announced to her friend. "Are you ready?"

"Sure am." Replied Daniel with a smile. The two's Pokémon jumped in with a 'bulba bulba!' and a 'squir squir' as they cheered in aggrement and proceeded to head towards the end of the path. Still staring at the route ahead, the trainers smirked as they thought to themselves.

"My chance to finally see Arceus." Victoria widened her eyes as she started to daydream again.

Daniel smiled triumphantly "My chance to become a Pokémon master."

-  
SSS: Wow. Just put on some sad music and this could really make you cry...okay, probably not. -_-'. Anyways, thanks for reading and see you later! =-)!  
Babo: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Note that all pokedex entries will be coming from Pokémon X. See you guys next chapter!


End file.
